Several different vehicle models may be designed on a common platform. The platform has some common components, such as a common frame, that are shared by the different vehicle models, and the individual vehicle models may differ in other components, e.g., powertrain, exterior styling, interior trim levels, etc. The different components between the platforms may alter certain characteristics of the common components. For example, the deformation characteristics of a common frame during a vehicle impact may vary depending on different engine sizes used in different models.